I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else (Zack Merrick)
by amerrickanl0ve
Summary: A day full of fate leads to a life full of happiness


It was a chilly October day, I was getting ready to go to a show with my best friend. Her favorite band was playing about an hour away, so I decided to take her, although, I never really heard of the band. She looked fabulous, she was definitely dressing to impress. She was wearing a black fitted short pencil skirt on top of tights, a red lace shirt over a black cami, moccasin boots that went up to mid calf, her brown curly hair flowing down resting below her shoulder. The way she did he make up made her blue eyes shine like the brightest star I'd ever seen. I smiled when I saw her, "You look so beautiful!" I said. She smiled, "thank you!" Even though I wasn't excited I still made myself attractive as well. I was wearing black leggings, a high-low collared sleeveless sheer mint green top, my favorite pair of cream colored Uggz, my blonde hair down and wavy. I tried to look my best, just for my best friend. "Kels, you ready?" my best friend asked. "Yeah, I just have to pee! I'll meet you in the car," I called back. I took a deep breath, grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs.

The drive was long but fun. The whole time we had music blaring. Now, it was time to wait in line. "Britt, I'm freezing! I'm going to grab some hot chocolate, would you like coffee?" I asked. She was shivering, "yes, please! I'll hold our spots, hurrrrryyyyy!" I smiled and turned to find a coffee shop. After walking five blocks I finally found a starbucks. I ordered and as I went to the counter to put cream and sugar into Brittany's coffee, I bumped into a tall, brown hair, green eyed, buff, tattooed boy. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I said, and looked up. He shyly smiled at me, "it's fine, it's fine." I looked down noticing a wet feeling, I had spilled hot chocolate all down my shirt. "Great! I'm an hour away from home, I have a long night ahead of me, and now I'm drenched in hot chocolate," I said angrily. The boy looked at me, "I'm actually in a band, and my things are just a few blocks away, would you like to borrow one of my shirts...?" he asked, at the end insinuating me to tell him my name. "Kelsey, my name's Kelsey," I said. "Zack," he replied, "so? what do you say?" I half-smiled, "yeah, sure, you might actually be playing the show I'm attending tonight for my best friend, so that might work out well, thanks so much Zack." His green eyes sparkled as he looked at me, "you're welcome."

Zack and I walked to the venue, kind of quietly. What an awkward situation to meet someone from a band. He led me up the stairs of his tour bus. A guy was sitting in the front lounge with dark brown hair and a blonde streak, he looked so familiar. "Already?" He asked looking at Zack. "Jack, shut up, she spilled her hot chocolate, which was kind of my fault so I'm loaning her one of my shirts," he explained. "yeah, uh-huh, okay," Jack replied. Zack rolled his eyes, and took me by the hand to lead me to where his things were on the bus. I didn't think much of it then, I thought he just wanted to get through the bus faster. He laid out some shirts on his bunk and told me to choose anyone I want. They were all so much bigger than me. I chose a purple Ravens shirt. "Thank you, so much," I said to Zack, "how can I repay you?" He smiled, "you could hang out with me later." I rolled my eyes, "fine, I'll give you back your shirt then, where can I change?" He led me to the bus bathroom, which Jack had just used. "I'm so sorry," he said, "You can go on my bunk if you want and I can guard it for you?" I looked at the time, I'd left Brittany alone for almost an hour. "Yeah, sure, I have to hurry anyways, my friend's been waiting in line alone for an hour." I quickly changed my shirt and put my cream colored cardigan over it. "Thank you, again," I said as Zack and I walked to the door of the bus. "No problem, Kelsey," he said, then he opened his arms for a hug. I couldn't just deny him, so I put my arms around his neck, leaving him to put his on my waist. "OH! What's your number?" He asked as he let go, handing me his phone. I put my number in. "Sweet, I'll text you after the show to tell you where to meet me to hang, you can bring your friend. I'm from All Time Low, by the way," he stated nonchalantly. I smiled, "okay, sounds good, see you later, Zack. Good Luck!"

The shirt smelled just like him, damn, was he beautiful. I hurried to Brittany in line. "Sorry, I spilled my hot chocolate everywhere and this nice guy, Zack, let me borrow his shirt. He wants us to hang out with him and his band later," I explained. Brittany's jaw dropped, "YOU JUST MET ZACK FROM ALL TIME LOW AND YOU'RE WEARING HIS SHIRT?" She basically screamed. I blushed, "keep it down, yes," I said. Waiting for her response, my phone went off, it was Zack.

_from: zackkk_

_hey, i know i just met you and this is really weird, but i think you're really beautiful and funny and i really want to get to know you. Okay, this was me making a fool out of myself, bye._

For some reason, this made me smile.

_to: zackkk_

_thank you, kind sir. :) you weren't so bad looking yourself ;) I'd really like that. we'll have plenty of time after the show3_

**ZACK POV-**

I can't believe how beautiful and incredible Kelsey was. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? What could this mean? I paced around the bus. "Zack, dude, calm down," my bandmate and best friend Rian said. "Rian, I can't. Did you see her? We're hanging out after the show, I'm freaking out. What if she ends up hating me? What if it was too good to be true? What if she ditches?" I word vomitted out. Rian chuckled, "dude, I'm sure she's drooling all over you. Calm down." I really hope he was right. She was outrageously beautiful. So incredible. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and I just met her today. "Ten minutes until show time," Flyzik said. I became nervous, something I rarely am before shows, knowing what was to come during and after the show. I needed to make this count. I needed to impress her.

We started to play our set, I found Kelsey in the crowd and couldn't take my eyes off of her, I saw her staring back. Finally, Alex slowed it down to play Remembering Sunday. This gave me a break of playing. "Do we have any good female singers out there tonight?" Alex asked. Kelsey's friend pointed to her. I could tell Kelsey was nervous. "Do you wanna do it?" Alex asked. She sighed, "Sure." Alex smiled, "Come on up!" She made her way to the front and walked onto stage. She smiled and stood by me until it was her turn to sing. Finally, when she was up she KILLED it. She hit every note perfectly, a huge smile came to my face. "Thank you, Kelsey," Alex said and kissed her cheek as she walked away to exit the stage. Everyone cheered for her. As she passed me she smiled. Her back turned facing me so I lightly grabbed her hand, pulling her back. This may make things awkward but I don't care. I pulled her in and lightly kissed her lips. In the middle of it, she smiled, then kissed me back. "Text me when you get off stage," she said as she walked away. Butterflies rushed through my stomach, my breath was taken away completely. I did it.

**Kelsey's POV**

My heart was beating so rapidly. Zack just kissed me, and it felt so right. Could be this be the start of something? I didn't want to think like this, I'd never be good enough. All I'm good at is getting hurt. I walked back to my best friend and danced the rest of their set to put a smile on her face. As soon as their last song ended and they walked off of stage I got a text.

_from Zackkk:_

_Kelseyyyyyyy meet me out by the bus ASAP_

I smiled like an idiot, maybe this could happen.

_to Zackkk_:

On my way ;)

I had never been so excited in my life. Zack was so perfect as I could tell so far. Brittany and I rushed to their bus. As soon as I saw him from 20 ft away he held out his arms waiting for me to run and jump into them, so I did. When he picked me up, he kissed me. Is this crazy to do with someone I just met today? I would swear on everything Zack is different. I'd marry him now if we were in Vegas and he gave me the chance. "Brittany, you can go on the bus, we're going for a walk," Zack told her, "they're all expecting you." She smiled, "okay, have fun, Kels!" I smiled back. I then noticed that Zack was holding my hand. I looked down and smiled. As we walked to the coffee shop where we met earlier in the day we talked about everything. We realized how much we TRULY had in common. Every time we'd pass a bright street light, we'd stop and he would kiss me. I couldn't help but to smile the whole time. An hour later we arrived back to the bus. Zack brought me to his bunk and shut the curtain. He laid down and I curled up next to him resting my head on his chest. "Kelsey?" He said, making me look up at him. "Yes, Zack?" I asked. "I might sound crazy but you are so perfect so far, I really just want to fall in love with you and no one else. We have so much in common, we're so alike, you're so beautiful, I just...I just really want you." I smiled, "well, then let's make this happen, let's make it work. I would love to be yours," I said. Zack kissed me long this time, and passionately. Who would have known something so perfect would come out of this day?


End file.
